


The Silk Dress

by Darkwillow6



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dansen Thirst Squad, Do yourself a favor and look at Azie Tesfai's Twitter, F/F, Inspired by The Dress, Mostly Smut, Smut, Some feels, THE DRESS, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23955925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkwillow6/pseuds/Darkwillow6
Summary: Alex is making Kelly a romantic dinner, but it's completely upended as soon as Alex catches a glimpse of what Kelly is wearing.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Comments: 12
Kudos: 50





	The Silk Dress

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Dansen Thirst Squad, for inspiring me to write this. Lol. Please leave kudos and/or a comment if you're up to it. It's a wonderful feeling to know that my work is having an effect on readers. Have a wonderful day.

“And then what?” I asked my mom.

Kelly was coming in an hour and, determined not to fail at making her dinner, I was video chatting with my mother so she could guide me.

“Just sprinkle more of the shredded cheese on top and put it in the oven,” she said from my iPad’s perch on the bar.

I did exactly what she said and begged her to stay on the phone with me until it was done just in case.

“So… is there a particular reason you’re cooking for her tonight? A special occasion, maybe?” she prodded.

“Not exactly. Our schedules have just been crazy the last few weeks and things are finally slowing down. I thought it would be nice to actually make her an edible dinner for once.”

“Oh, I just figured maybe-”

“Mom,” I warned. “It’s too soon for that. She’s been through a lot.”

“So, have you, Alexandra. I think that’s probably why you’re so good for each other,” she said.

“That’s… that’s a really big thing. For both of us. And for two completely different reasons. I don’t even know if she’d want to get married at this point,” I replied. 

“You mean you haven’t discussed it?” she asked, surprised.

“Look, I want to talk about it. I mean, we’ve talked about kids. That’s what I care about. Not… not that I don’t care if we get married. Just… If she doesn’t want to, I would be okay with it. Really. I just don’t know if I’m ready to hear her say it yet.”

“I can understand that. And I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have brought it up,” she replied.

“It’s okay. It’s been on my mind.”

I changed the subject after that because that looming conversation with Kelly wasn’t something I wanted to think about on a night like tonight. When the oven timer went off, I took out the lasagna, noting with pride that it was lightly browned instead of irreparably charred. I set it on the stovetop before showing it off to my mother.

“Looks perfect,” she said, nodding in approval.

“Couldn’t have done it without you, mom. You and my trusty fire extinguisher,” I replied, tilting the camera so she could see it mounted nearby.

We hung up and just as I was cutting the lasagna into six big squares, I heard Kelly’s key in the door. I swiftly untied my apron, hanging it up before she shut it behind her. I picked up the metal serving dish with my oven-mitted hands and yelled to her over my shoulder.

“I hope you brought an appetite,” I said, rounding the counter. “Because I made- Sweet Jesus.”

The instinctive reaction interrupted the sentence I was trying to finish when I saw what she was wearing. The dress was silk and a cousin of her favorite color. Thin straps barely kept it on her shoulders and it might as well have been a second skin because I could see even the faintest ridges of muscle and bone deflecting the dim light in the room. Kelly’s eyes opened wider and she rushed forward. I wondered why she looked so panicked until I heard the wet splash of sauced noodle and cheese against the floor.

“Oh, no! Babe, I’m so sorry,” she said, as I course corrected.

Setting the now empty dish on the counter with my oven mitts, and without halting my up and down perusal, I stepped over the mess, eager to feel the silk under my fingertips. I kissed her and I didn’t even try to pretend that I wasn’t fully turned on by what she was wearing. She moaned into my mouth as I kept walking her backwards, toward the bedroom. Before passing through the threshold, she pulled out of the kiss, breathing so hard that she had to take a second to before she could speak.

“I should go clean up,” she whispered, eyes dark and lips swollen.

Slowly, I got to my knees, dragging my lips across her barely covered skin the whole way down. I licked my lips putting a hand on each thigh, pushing the hem up roughly. Instead of stopping me, she braced herself with the door jamb, a firm grip on each side. When I reached the thin waistband of her underwear, I pulled them down and didn’t even give her a chance to step out of them before my mouth was on her. I knew the moan was only so loud because I caught her by surprise, but it was only right after she’d made me drop the only good meal I’d ever made onto the floor. Her palm on the back of my head a few seconds later proved that she understood how little I cared about dinner or mopping in this moment. I stood up, running my hands along her sides as I went.

“God, you look so fucking good in this dress,” I whispered, not able to avoid the shiver in my voice. “Shame that it’s torn.”

“What are you talking about? It’s not-” 

I interrupted her by completely tearing the dress off of her with two hands. She wasn’t wearing a bra so the resultant movement of her freed flesh was more than enough reward for my aggressiveness. Now, she was panting even harder and I got rid of my own clothing, not able to wait another second. Her taste still on my tongue, I kissed her again. Within seconds, she was pinned under me on the bed, her legs framing my hips. My full weight behind the movement, I pushed my hips down, slipping against her slowly. When I pulled back to do it again, I felt the air cooling where her wetness had transferred. One of my elbows was on the mattress while the opposite hand held too possessively to the back of her thigh. 

Every time I made contact, I heard the coinciding moan vibrate through the small space between her lips and my ear. My self-control was absent because of it and I couldn’t slow down after that. Especially when, with very little breath behind it, she begged me to do the opposite. I obliged, halting any additional requests by keeping my lips on hers. Honestly, I was surprised she lasted as long as she had so far because I certainly wasn’t doing anything to delay it. Her lengthening moans preceded her tight hold on me by only seconds. While her left hand was wrapped around my back, her right gripped my backside, pulling me harder against her.

“Fuck. Go ahead, babe. Come for me,” I said, seeing how tightly her eyes were squeezed shut.

“Alex. Oh, my god. Please. Oh, my god,” she breathed, tensing.

“You’re so fucking hot, Kelly. I love making you come. I love fucking you so much,” I continued.

She was already seconds into her orgasm, but her grip on my body kept intensifying as it rolled on. I stopped pulling my hips back, instead maintaining contact with varying pressure, feeling her slip against me with each hard shudder of her body. When she uncurled her fingers, I stopped moving completely but stayed where I was. I started kissing her slowly as she was coming down, wanting to drag out every pleasurable sensation for her. When she licked across my bottom lip, I had to fight to keep my hips still because I was still dangerously close to coming, especially since I was pressed into her body. Kelly adjusted slightly so she could reach between us and I immediately felt two fingers push inside me. She went in all the way up to the knuckle whispering satisfied expletives into my chest. She pulled them out after just a second, bringing her hand up between us.

“Is all this because of my dress?” she asked, as she sucked delicately on her fingers.

“I mean… That’s a large part of it,” I replied, an obvious tremor in my voice.

“I can’t believe you just ripped it off of me like that,” she said, slipping back inside me before I could defend the action.

“I’m really trying to feel bad about it,” I said, groaning when she curled her fingers.

“Hm,” she said, obviously not buying it.

I moved slightly so that my knees were on the outside of her hips this time, giving her more room. It also had the added benefit of allowing me to rock back against every one of her thrusts. Every time I did, her palm cupped me, creating another point of contact. Her free hand brushed my hair out of my face before resting on my cheek. The sweetness of the action caught me off guard, because she was seconds away from having my warmth flood into her palm.

“Does it feel good having my fingers inside of you?” she asked, pushing deeper for emphasis.

“So good, babe,” I replied, closing my eyes to absorb the feeling.

“I thought about this all day,” she whispered. “I was already wet driving home.”

“Fuck.”

The detailed thought of her sitting in the car, in that dress, squeezing her legs together in a fruitless attempt to stave off arousal and leaving a wet spot behind on the seat in the process was absolutely responsible for my grip on her fingers.

“That’s it, babe. Squeeze me. Oh, god, that feels so good,” she said, breath catching.

When she pulled out of me a few seconds later, I got comfortable on my back, soaking in the feeling of giddiness that tickled throughout my body.

“I’m sorry about dinner. It smelled amazing if it’s any consolation,” Kelly said a minute later.

“Okay, you in that dress is nothing to apologize for. I’m sorry I ruined it, though. Obviously, I’m going to buy you another one,” I said, as she snuggled up to my side.

“It served its purpose,” she replied, shrugging the ceiling-facing shoulder.

“I’m definitely going to be thinking about that the next time I’m home alone,” I revealed.

“Really?” she asked, smiling and moving to straddle me.

My sensitivity hadn’t completely subsided yet so I inhaled sharply, trying to mentally dull the sensation. 

“Oh, yeah. And I’m not going to be able to look at lasagna again the same way, either,” I said.

“I wanted to look good for you, since it’s been a while since we could do this,” she elaborated.

“Babe, you always look good. Trust me. Just because I don’t tear your clothing off all the time, doesn’t mean I don’t want to,” I said, feeling her start to rock in my lap. “Oh, fuck.”

My hands immediately went to her hips to slow her down. She responded by spreading her legs further, creating more pressure.

“Are you ready to go again, or what?” I asked her.

“I’m already going, babe. Catch up,” she said, hips pushing against my hold on them.

The words made it easy for me to ignore any lingering feelings of overstimulation. At first, I didn’t move. I just rested my hands on top of her thighs and let her get even more worked up. Watching this was better than anything my imagination could come up with. I mainly focused on her nipples, seeing them harden incrementally as she kept going. 

“Why don’t you let me finish what I started in the hallway?” I asked, eager to taste her again.

She gave a slight nod and I got her on her back in the same place she was before. The fact that it was round two made it only slightly easier to take things slow. I licked my lips, wetting them before I sucked gently on her neck. Her soft whine pulsed through me and I pushed my hips into her without meaning to. I started kissing my way down to sticky sweetness because I’d get carried away again in this position. I nipped at the soft skin just beside her bellybutton and she shivered when I traced the tip of my tongue down the rest of the way. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her pick up her hands like she was going to put them against the back of my head, but she dropped them back to the bed. I slid a single finger inside her as I continued teasing her with my tongue because I knew she wouldn’t be able to stop herself this time.

I smirked when I felt her fingers slide along my scalp, wrapping up in my hair. Every so often, I’d see her teeth biting into her bottom lip, before her need to breathe caused her to open her mouth. Feeling her quivers around my finger made it much easier to gauge how effective my tongue was. The more movement I felt inside her, the more I focused on each outward stroke. She sounded hoarse already from all the moaning and gasping which made her sound so helpless against the pleasure she was feeling. The strain of her vocal cords was temporarily halted as she pulsated arrhythmically around my finger. If that wasn’t enough of an indication, her grip in my hair was much more noticeable.

When she released me, I licked one slow and deliberate path between her lips, curling my tongue back into my mouth to appreciate the perfect flavor. She shivered when I purposely brushed against the most sensitive part and I happily landed back beside her on the mattress. 

“Wanna get some takeout and watch a movie?” I asked, now much hungrier than when she arrived.

“Dumplings?” she asked excitedly.

“Mm. Yes. Dumplings,” I agreed, getting out of bed.

I could clean the lasagna off the floor while we waited.

The next morning, Kelly left for work with a smile on her face and as I was finishing up breakfast, my mom called.

“Hey, mom,” I answered, putting my bowl in the sink.

“Hi, sweetheart. I hope it’s not too early. I was just calling to see how Kelly liked the lasagna.”

I choked on my coffee, having totally forgotten to prepare an excuse.

“Yeah, uh, about that… I’m gonna need you to probably walk me through that again next time. I kind of… dropped it on the floor,” I said, not lying.

“Oh, no. I’m so sorry. I know you were looking forward to it. You know, usually your sister is the clumsy one.”

“Yeah, well, I have my moments,” I replied, ready to talk about anything else.


End file.
